


Free Towels and Crisp Sheets

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't it more prudent to stick the ice pick in your ear and not your eye?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Towels and Crisp Sheets

Nora and Donna walked into their hotel room, flipping on lights.

"What's on your plate tonight?" Donna asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I am getting into my comfortable clothes and maybe reading the Nora Roberts novel I brought along in case I had 30 seconds of free time. It is 9:30 and I do not have to report anywhere until 7a.m. You?"

"The boys are going to have a little something in their suite. I will probably join them."

"You and four single guys? That sounds like a hell of a party."

"Five. Toby, Josh, Sam, Larry, and Ed. Six if you count Charlie, who will most likely wander in after he shakes the President. CJ may even be there for a little while."

"Donna, if I am alone down here do you really think Toby's going to be hanging with the guys?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. Well there will probably be beer and whatever local sports they can find. Have fun reading."

Nora nodded. She undressed quickly, slipping into sweats and a tee shirt. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, lay across the bed, and put on her Discman. A little Gerald Levert would bring her down. They flew out of Andrews AFB this morning. A storm caught the plane over Indiana but they landed safely in Oklahoma. The Senior Staff was tired and weary but the President was ready to speak at the National Wheat Growers convention. All Nora wanted to do was throw up and climb into the nearest bed.

She spent most of her afternoon with a cell phone glued to her ear and conferring with Larry and Ed. The President still struggled in the wake of the MS confession and his sweeping declaration that he would win his reelection. While Nora had no worries of subpoenas and when she knew what, she still had to keep an eye out on the Hill. The Republicans were pissed and the Democrats were playing hide and seek. The President was sinking in the polls and there was nothing to do about it but pound the pavement…regain America's trust one citizen at a time.

She rolled over on her back, closing her eyes and rubbing her stomach. She needed to come down from this day; there was night she could salvage. Nora continued to rub her stomach, drawing figure eights around her navel. Nora exhaled, lifting her tee shirt slightly. She drew a line up the valley between her breasts and down again. She circled her navel once more before her hand dipped past the elastic of her sweatpants.

"Um Nora?"

"Jesus!"

The Discman went flying through the air, landing on the floor with a dull thud. She was up on her knees in the large hotel bed and staring at Toby with hard hazel eyes.

"What the hell Toby? Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I called your name three times. You couldn't hear me because the music was too loud." He picked up her Discman. "I think you broke it."

"How did you get into my room? How long were you watching me?"

"I um…you should be more aware of your surroundings." He replied.

"Answer me Toby!"

"OK, OK, don't be mad. Donna gave me the keycard. I just wanted to come and see you; she said you were reading. I never intended to violate your space or make you uncomfortable. Please accept my apology." He looked at his feet.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, especially if I scared you. It just looked like you were going to take it to the next level and that would have been embarrassing for the both of us."

'That is my business!" she snapped.

"Yes, it is. Are you mad at me?"

She took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair.

"You just scared the hell out of me. It threw me for a loop but I didn't mean to be so snappish. You want a beer?"

"Sure."

"They're in the fridge."

Toby grabbed one and sat in one of the slightly uncomfortable chairs. Nora examined him as she opened her beer and lit a cigarette.

"The party in your room was not entertaining enough?" she asked.

"Party is a stretch. They are watching Sportscenter, will drink themselves into oblivion, and then contemplate which one of our heads will go in the guillotine first. I don't want to deal with that tonight. And I would rather stick an ice pick in my eye than listen to CJ and Leo have sex."

"I'm sorry?"

"Their wall is next to mine. I frequently get them on these trips." He said.

"Isn't it more prudent to stick the ice pick in your ear and not your eye?"

Toby smirked, sipping his beer.

"I guess you're right. I thought I could hang out here until they wear themselves out. You know, you think with Leo's age that would be a lot sooner than it really is."

"Is it truly that bad Tobias?" she asked.

"Its like the freshman dorms all over again. Let us discontinue the conversation about the amorous intentions of the White House Chief of Staff."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How about we discuss what you were up to when I walked in?"

"Shut up." Nora threw her bottle cap at him. "I'm just stressed out."

"Yeah."

They were both quiet for a while, Toby focusing on his beer and Nora chewing her finger.

"Do you know why Bruno didn't make this trip?" Nora asked.

"I don't think there is a single question right now I could care less about the answer to."

She smiled, relaxing against the pillows.

"Wanna lay with me?"

Toby climbed onto the bed, putting his arms around her. They lay listening to the rain beat on the window.

"I don't like this storm."

"Why?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. I just think it will kick up a tornado. We're in tornado country right?"

"Yeah, and it is the season. I think we will be fine though. By tomorrow morning we will be back in the air."

"That is if we are not grounded for some weather reason."

"We won't be."

"How can you be so sure. Did you study meteorology?" Nora asked.

"Shh." He kissed her softly and with a bit of caution.

One thing Nora did not like was to be taken by surprise with Toby's passion. She also hated the smell of cigars, which was why he did not have one today. Toby didn't think he would have a chance to shower before they could get some alone time. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling his shirt from his slacks to rub his bare back.

"Why don't we go back to what you were doing when I first came in?" Toby whispered, nibbling on her neck and throat.

"Don't be nasty."

"Why? I really, really want to be nasty. I want to watch you be nasty."

"Toby." Nora pulled away a bit, sitting up on her elbows.

Toby sat up too, and pushed her dark brown hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"We said we would wait." She said.

"We have been waiting since May."

"It is a stressful time for everyone. It is hard for two people to have time to know each other in this situation."

"What we need is to relax. Blow off some steam, and I for one…"

"When we make love it better be about more than blowing off steam." Nora replied, her tone indicating that he said the wrong thing.

"I know. I didn't mean…"

"Its OK." She caressed his face. "I had a bad marriage and I know it is because I jumped into something too fast. I let my environment and people around me dictate my decisions. I don't want that to happen to us."

"Yeah." He felt what she was saying but could hardly hide the fact that he was let down.

"Besides, Donna could come back any minute."

"Josh is keeping her busy, and she would have to knock."

"How are you going to answer the door if you are naked and otherwise engaged?"

"She would wait of course."

Nora laughed, leaning to kiss him. Toby responded passionately.

"At least let me hold you." Toby said, bringing her back into his arms.

Nora didn't know so much about him. As much as she desired him physically, her brain was still waving caution flags. There would have to be more conversation before she made a decision. Just because Nora was falling in love with Toby Ziegler didn't mean that he was at all good for her.

"Why didn't your marriage work?" she asked.

"What? Lots of reasons I'm sure. Not the least of which is that I was a lousy husband."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You really would have to ask Andi."

"Do you still love her?"

Toby didn't answer and after a few minutes, Nora decided to let it go. She lifted his shirt to rub his stomach.

"I like being here with you." He said.

"I find that I can be excellent company when the situation requires." Nora replied.

"Yeah."

She kissed his neck and Toby relaxed under her touch. He turned his body slightly, tangling his legs in hers. She stopped almost as soon as she started, holding him tight to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She was silent.

"Nora?"

"It is a bit troublesome that the subject of your ex-wife is off limits."

"Its not. Its…we're divorced. We were married for six years and now we are not. I don't know what else to say about it. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Toby. You are who you are and I either accept that or reject it. You have apologized a lot lately."

"I won't anymore." He replied. "I promise."

"I have this feeling that one is going to come back to haunt me. What is your favorite book?"

"East of Eden . You know what I love about hotels?"

"What?"

"Free towels and crisp sheets. Our suite has about 30 towels and I don't even think Sam could use that many."

"I love the shampoos and lotions. I never remember to pack those things, especially these days. I'm getting tired."

"I want to stay and hold you." He said.

"It will be uncomfortable when Donna gets back. Why don't we just meet early for coffee? This, I think, will be the first and last night in a long time I get real sleep."

Toby nodded though he really wanted to stay. He knew Nora though; she could not be pressed. So he kissed her like a good boyfriend-is that what he was?-and climbed off her bed.

"I'll call you in the morning. And I'll replace your Discman."

"And the Gerald Levert CD." Nora said.

"Yes."

"Goodnight Toby."

He came around the bed, leaning down to kiss her again. He had to pull away before the scent of her dragged him under.

"Sleep well." He said.

"I plan on it. Thanks for coming to keep me company."

"Yeah. I had a nice time."

He sighed and left her room. Nora threw the covers back, slid in, and turned out the lamp. Now was the time to get rid of all the passion he aroused in her. The time was coming soon to either put up or shut up. She wanted Toby and had to decide if pieces of him were enough for right now.

***


End file.
